Snowtail (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS)
Snowtail '''is a short-haired white she-cat with amber eyes. History Snowtail appears in the allegiances of Lake and Flame Meet and Returning Flame, but makes no appearance within the book. Lakeclan's Beginning Snow is part of one of the first border patrols of Lakeclan. Later on, Snow is also seen watching Mist's kits while her and Lakewater go out for a walk together. Days of Dirt Snowtail and her new mate Grassfur are mentioned as some of the few cats who haven't gotten dustcough, and Snowtail is also mentioned as being pregnant during this time. After the clan becomes trapped in the lakebed, Snowtail announces her pregnancy and wonders what her and her kits will do now that they are stuck. Later on, Lakeclan are still trapped in the lakebed and Snowtail gives birth to two kits, Robinkit and Icekit. Snowtail mentions that something doesn't seem right about Robinkit, but Softsky tells her so far Robinkit seems perfectly fine. Snowtail promises herself to keep her kits safe. Worried about her kits, Snowtail has recurring nightmares that they have gone missing. Robinkit opens his eyes and they discover that he is blind. Later on, Robinkit insists he hears something and Snowtail tells him that she can't hear anything. They quickly discover that Robinkit heard the rocks crumbling before an avalanche. While Lakeclan are digging down to create tunnels, Icekit jumps into the hole they've dug and Snowtail scolds her. They discover Icekit has sprained her ankle from the fall and Snowtail confines her to the nursery. Sunlight After the clan has escaped the tunnels, Snowtail and Grassfur are attacked while out on hunting patrol by a stranger. After they win the scuffle, they make the cat promise to share the prey around the lake and not attack them again. The two return to camp and inform Lakewater of the new strangers in their territory. Relations '''Mate: : Grassfur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Son: : Robinwing : (Living as of Returning Flame) Daughter: : Icefur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Son-in-Law: : Airbreeze : (Living as of Returning Flame) Daughter-in-Law: : Hiddenshadow : (Living as of Returning Flame) Grandsons: : Foxkit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Oceankit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Ravenkit : (Living as of Returning Flame) Granddaughter: : Flutterkit : (Living as of Returning Flame) Quotes "What's wrong with the tom?...He just doesn't seem right." - Snowtail about Robinkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 5) "I will keep you healthy, no matter what happens, and train you to be strong in hard times." - Snowtail about her kits (Days of Dirt, Chapter 5) "Ever since she found out Robinkit was blind, she wanted to make sure he got a good and protected life.Then as she grew more and more fond of her kits, she wanted to make sure both Robinkit and Icekit were always safe." - Narrator about Snowtail (Days of Dirt, Chapter 12) "What do you want with us?!" - Snowtail (Sunlight, Chapter 1) Trivia *Snowtail was later rehashed as the character Snowtail in the Lakeclan Series. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Snowtailwarrior.png|Snowtail (Warrior) - 2017 Snow4.png|Snowtail (Warrior) - 2010 Snow2.png|Snow (Loner) - 2010 '' Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Cats Category:Aqua's Cats